User talk:M8567
Hey, 'sup? |} Your Story Thing }} heres the logo! Not yey it will be in a momment HELLO!!!! }} Why thanks!!! Oh, darn. okay well here it is. (camera zooms onto The SPA HQ building inside it leads to a hallway to a briefing room were there are some guests sitting down at a table) Jenny- Pleased be seated your host will be here in a moment. Chaz- This is really boring, Oh! Who wants to see me ride a wheelie? Goth Boy- I might as well right a poem about the meaning of non-life. Jenny- This is soooo typical. Poppy- And who are you? Jenny- The receptionists. (Laughter) Sullivan- Ahem… Welcome everyone! You are probably wondering why you’re here, well you have been chosen to work for the SPA. (Gasp) Rene- but why have we been chosen to do this? Sullivan- The reason why you have been chosen is for unique abilities…. Maybe if I introduced you to some people it will help you think. (Six holes from the ground open up and Sims appear from the holes) Sullivan- Over hear is my best friend and partner, professional sketch artist Buddy! Buddy- Hey everybody welcome to the team. Sullivan- Next to him is good friend and agent. Evelyn Gray! Evelyn- Good evening everyone pleased to make your acquaintance. Chaz- Evelyn’s smokkin Sullivan- Behind me is friend and partner, gothic Violet Nightshade! Violet- Hello everyone I’m glad we can all be together to help this planet grow safer. (applauding) Sullivan- He’s the gadget busting phone texting agent… Travis! Travis- What’s up everybody!? Oh wait! I just got a text. Sullivan- Without her we wouldn’t have solved cases. Give it up fooooorrrrr Roxie! Roxie- How’s everyone doing? Did anybody put on hand sanitizer? Everyone- No Roxie- Get away from me you people with filthy hands ahhhhhhhh! (Runs out of the room) Sullivan- Over here is the spell binding wizard, Marlon!!!! Marlon- Greetings everyone help yourself to a potion it gives you two-hundred King Points! Sullivan- That is all for the meeting please help yourself to anything you want on the food and drink table. Shirley- Awesome I can finally order the “Agent Hair Style” book. (The camera zooms out of the building into another part of the city were there’s a skyscraper the camera comes to the top of the building were you see a room and Morcubus is watching the SPA meeting take place on a hologram) Violet- I think we can actually foil Morcubus’s evil plan. Sullivan- I have faith in them to Violet. Buddy- If there was a sneak attack and some Morcubots came we could take them in like a minute. Morcubus- Is that so? (he touches a button witch then changes the conversation to a call) Dragomir- What is it “Lord of all evil” Morcubus- Engage an attack on SPA headquarters. Dragomir- Right away my master. (hologram shuts off) Morcubus- Hahhahahhahaha The End? Pikmin 2 If you can't find it, just go here.}} Bum Bum Bum }}